GloZell
|module= "Over and out. [Kisses and winks at the camera]" }}}} GloZell Green is an American comedienne and YouTube personality based in Hollywood. While some of her individual videos have become popular, such as her "My Push up Bra will help me get my man" and cinnamon challenge videos, she gained wide notice when her vlog about meeting Elijah Wood was mentioned by the actor during a 2011 interview on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. In 2012, she appeared in the web series Dr. Fubalous. Early life GloZell was born in Orlando, Florida, the daughter of Gloria and Ozell Green, her name being a combination of the names of her parents. She also has one sister, DeOnzell, who is an opera singer.GloZell on YouTube In 1997, she graduated from the University of Florida with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in musical theater. Career In 2003, GloZell moved to Hollywood to pursue a career in acting and comedy, joining The Groundlings and studying her favorite comedian Jay Leno by attending 600 consecutive tapings of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Her blog initially began as a series of interviews she had with others attending the show, which she initially hosted on her blog, but she soon began using YouTube as a video host. She began to do original videos when people she met at Leno tapings thought she was funny on her own. A friend told her that one of her videos, titled "My Push up Bra will help me get my man" (2008), was becoming popular on YouTube; by January 2013, it had since gained over 20 million views. She began to pay more attention to her YouTube fans and focused on making comedic videos on her daily life, celebrity impersonations, and Internet fads. Some of her most popular videos are her "translations" of pop songs, such as Kesha's "Tik Tok" and Rihanna's "Rude Boy" earning her the tile of "Internet Meme of the Week" by The Dartmouth. She also parodies popular music videos, working improvisationally. Her 2012 cinnamon challenge video became quickly popular and, as of January 2013 has amassed over 25 million views, becoming her most popular video. The video was ranked fourth on The Guardian's "Viral Video Chart" in February 2012. In 2011, GloZell gained wider notice when her vlog about meeting Elijah Wood was mentioned by the actor during an interview on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. In June 2012, she was featured in a video with former American Idol contestants and YouTube stars to, "reimagine the opening," to the film Disney's Beauty and the Beast, in which Belle lives in an African-American suburban neighborhood, instead of in a provincial French town.Hall, Todrick. "Beauty and the Beat", June 2012, accessed January 14, 2013 During the summer of 2012, GloZell was featured alongside Danny Trejo and Flavor Flav and fellow YouTube personalities Antoine Dodson and Colleen Ballinger in the 2012 web series Dr. Fubalous, where Green played the titular doctor's "ranch dressing-loving secretary", Maude "Ma" Cakes.Maude Cakes, Dr. Fubalous, YouTube, accessed August 12, 2012 Alongside her YouTube fame, GloZell has performed in various comedic venues. These include The Comedy Store, The Improv, the Laugh Factory, Showtime at the Apollo, Steve Harvey Talent Show, and the J. Anthony Brown's J Spot Comedy Club. She has also been featured multiple times on Perez Hilton's blog. In 2013, Green announced on her channel that she would be appearing in the Nickelodeon comedy Sam & Cat. but as of May 2013, Glozell has not announced her role or has been featured in the trailer for the show. On May 5, 2013, GloZell released her first single titled "Pick Up After Your Dog" on the iTunes Store, and the music video was released on YouTube on May 22, 2013. Glozell released her second single "Glozell's Cinnamon Challenge" three weeks later on May 26.https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/glozells-cinnamon-challenge/id654637801 Personal life GloZell currently lives in Los Angeles with her manager and fiance Kevin "S.K." Simon. References External links * Category:Living people Category:African-American comedians Category:American comedians Category:American Internet personalities Category:People from Orlando, Florida Category:University of Florida alumni Category:Actors from Florida Category:Video bloggers Category:American bloggers Category:Year of birth missing (living people)